1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch assembly for a television game machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switch assembly is disposed in a television game machine as one of the mechanisms for varying the image of the game so as to progress the game.
The switch assembly is provided with a plate base member having a through hole and an operating rod extending through the through hole of the base member and supported pivotally by the base member. A plurality of automatic-reset switches having respective actuators are mounted on the base member such that the actuators are angularly and uniformly spaced apart along a circular locus having a center on the axis of the through hole. Either one or two adjacent actuators are capable of selectively receiving a pressing force of the operating rod so as to actuate the corresponding switch or switches when the operating rod is pivoted. A spring surrounding the operating rod is disposed so as to be compressed and exerted thereby exert a spring force on the base plate and the operating rod when the operating rod is pivoted. A plate having a hole through the operating rod extends is threadedly fastened to the base member.
The switch assembly which is subjected to a required wiring pattern relative to the switches is installed on a frame of the television game machine so to expose one end of the operating rod to the outside of the game machine. Thus, the operating rod may be operated from the outside of the television game machine so as to pivot the other end of the operating rod so as to actuate at least one of the switches.
The switches to be operated are determined according to the content of the television game. Accordingly, the shape of the hole provided on the plate for regulating the distance to permit pivoting of the operating rod is determined.
Conventionally, a plurality of plates each having a required hole configuration have been prepared. When the content of the game is changed, a previously installed plate is removed so as to install a different plate. More specifically, in the case of four switches, when it is necessary to selectively operate either one of the switches, a plate having a cross-shaped hole is used as the plate. In this case, the plate is secured so as to dispose portions of the hole extending in four directions toward respective actuators of the four switches. Furthermore, when it is necessary to selectively operate either one or two adjacent switches, a plate having a hole provided with four other hole portions between the cross-shaped hole portions extending in the four directions is used. In this case, the plate is secured so as to dispose the former hole portions extending in the four directions toward respective actuators of the four switches and to dispose the latter hole portions toward respective sides between the adjacent actuators. In either case, the pivoting distance of the operating rod is regulated by means of the hole portions, whereby a required switch or switches are actuated.
However, the content of the game of the television game machine has been frequently changed with respect to a plurality of television game machines at once. Furthermore, it is necessary to change the game content at relatively frequent intervals according to player selections. With a prior art switch assembly, in which a plurality of screws had to be removed and refastened for every plate, a great deal of time and labor were necessary for exchanging the plates.